I'm safe in your embrace
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa stumbled around the battlefield, searching for her closest friends only to find she no longer had them, and that she was all alone. When Mikasa awoke from her nightmare, she went to the only people she knew would make her feel safe. Please R&R! Critiques are welcome!


Mikasa walked alone. All around her was flames, blood, and an old, abandoned town. All she could hear were screams, cries, sobs, pleads for there lives as they bled to death. Body parts littered the ground.

The smoke signal that signaled retreat had gone off, and the eighteen year old was yelling out, with no reply.

"Eren!"

"Armin!"

No one came. She looked around. stumbling across the ground. She had an injured leg, and her gear was out if gas. Her shirt was ripped in several areas, and she had no blades left.

She didn't want to do it anymore. She didn't want to go through this war any longer. She wanted to go far, far away from the blood and the screams as possible. She only came to protect Eren and Armin. But now, she wanted to take them far away from the battles and the war and bring them to a place where the three could live a peaceful life.

Though she'd never admit it to Eren, every night, nightmares of the blood and screams haunted her. She had been doing this for three years and it had scarred her, despite her keeping a calm expression.

She wondered if Eren and Armin felt the same.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, louder this time. Her horse had disappeared. Maybe it ran, like she so badly wanted to do. Or maybe it was killed.

Mikasa's injured leg suddenly gave out and she collapsed.

"Armin!" Mikasa screamed. She had a sinking feeling in her heart. They had to have survived…right?

Mikasa curled into herself slightly. Was she the only survivor? No, she couldn't be. The battle wasn't that bad…

Mikasa's suddenly caught sight of an old house with the door open nearby. She crawled over to it, and shut the door.

If there was any survivors, they'd have to search for other survivors. She'd just wait. Also, no titans could get her while she was in a building.

Mikasa curled up burying her head in her legs.

 _Am I all alone again…?_

Mikasa closed her eyes.

Mikasa was there for hours. No one came. Nobody.

Mikasa got up, using the wall as support. She opened the door and walked out, stumbling against the outside of the houses.

"Eren!"

"Armin!"

"Levi!"

"…Anybody?"

"Ere-"

Suddenly, Mikasa went quiet, and her eyes widened in horror.

There was Eren and Armin, both laying on the ground half eaten.

"EREN!" Mikasa shouted, stumbling to him as quick as she could. But that wasn't all. Levi, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Hanji…all their body parts littered the ground as well.

"Eren!" Mikasa shook Eren, who was missing his legs everything on the bottom half of his body.

Tears slipped down her face, meeting at her chin and falling onto Eren's face.

Mikasa turned, shaking Armin, who was bit diagonally, the only things surviving in one piece was his head and his left arm.

"Armin!"

When she got no reply, she cried out.

"ANYBODY?"

No reply. It shattered Mikasa's whole being, and she choked back a sob. But she couldn't fight it any longer. She took both Eren and Armin's, cold, bloody hands, and sobbed in pure despair. Her body shook as she curled against them, broken, with nothing left that she could do.

Mikasa only turned when she heard a titan's thundering footsteps behind her. Mikasa stumbled backwards, as the titan reached out, it's dead eyes set on her. It grabbed her, crushing her tightly, and Mikasa screamed out in pain.

"No…No!" Mikasa screamed out as the Titan opened it's mouth and pulled her closer.

 _This is it…I die with nothing left to lose…_

Mikasa closed her tear-filled eyes.

 _At least now…I get to be with them…Mom…Dad…Auntie Carla…Uncle Grisha…Eren…Armin…I get to be with them all._

And as the titan bit down, a sickening crunch came from the bones that had snapped inside her body.

Mikasa gasped, sitting up. Her body was drenched in cold sweat, and her face was soaked with tears. Tears were streaming freely down her face, and her clothes were soaked in tears.

Mikasa looked at her shaking hands and quickly stood, looking around the room. She was glad she didn't awake Sasha, whom ended up being the person she had to share with, since they were all forced to share a room so that there was room for the new recruits.

She couldn't stay in that room. It felt like it was suffocating her, and she needed to get out. Mikasa stood up, her night gown flowing as she ran as quick as she could to a different, familiar room.

She slowly opened the door, and when she saw them, she choked out a sob. There was Eren and Armin, both sleeping in beds across from one another. Mikasa ran over in relief, shaking Eren awake.

"Hm…? What…? Mikasa? What's wrong?" Eren asked worriedly as he looked her up and down. Her body was shaking, her shaky hands trembling against his arm, and tears were slipping down her face and wetting her clothes. Eren's heart sunk. She had been coming a lot lately, after having many nightmares.

"I…I…" Mikasa stuttered, her lip trembling. Eren scooched over, and patted next to him, and Mikasa sat there instantaneously. Mikasa turned to Eren, and Eren wrapped his arms around her tightly, rocking her softly.

"Shhh…shhh…it's okay…you're safe…" Eren whispered, and Mikasa closed her eyes, sobbing into his chest, her hands clenching his shirt tightly.

That's when Armin stirred.

"Hmm? What's going o-" Armin went quiet when he saw Mikasa there, shaky and scared. Armin stood and walked over, sitting behind Mikasa on Eren's bed.

"Nightmare?" Armin asked, his voice a soft whisper. Mikasa nodded. Armin softly rubbed her back before pulling the blanket over and wrapping it around her from behind.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Armin asked softly, as Eren rested his chin on her head and continued rocking her, whispering hushed words in her ears. Eren had the most experience with her nightmares since she had been having nightmares since she was nine.

"Y-You guys died and I…I…I was all alone…and I…I…" Mikasa said, trailing off as her sobs grew heavier.

Eren looked at her worriedly, and rocked her softly, adjusting the blanket that Armin wrapped on her so that it was covering her shoulders. Eren realized, his heart sinking, that she wasn't wearing her scarf.

"Hey Armin…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go and get her scarf?"

Armin nodded, rushing out of the room. Mikasa curled in Eren's arms, getting as small as she could as she listened to his beating heart.

Armin came rushing back in, the red materiel in his hand. He handed it to Eren, and Eren wrapped it around Mikasa's neck and face.

"It's okay, Mikasa. You're safe. We're all safe," Eren whispered, and Mikasa nodded shakily. Armin began rubbing her back, and he scooched closer to her.

"We're here now, Mikasa. It was just a dream," Armin said, and Mikasa nodded, as her tears slowed, and her eyes drooped.

Armin and Eren both exchanged looks as they carefully laid her down, both lying by her side.

Mikasa curled as they both turned to face her and wrapped their arms around her.

They both were so close that she could feel their warmth, and soft breaths, and the rise and fall of their chests, and could hear both of their heartbeats.

Mikasa slowly closed her eyes, feeling a radiating sense of safety, and Eren whispered once again before closing his eyes.

"You're safe."

And as Mikasa closed her eyes, she couldn't believe his words any less.


End file.
